A fuego lento
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Dennis Bishop solamente tiene ocho años cuando el médico le revela que tiene obstrucción pulmonar crónica. Una enfermedad que con detalles comienza a cambiar su vida.


**A fuego lento**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic forma parte de un castigo del Foro "Las cuatro casas"._

* * *

Tu **_aislamiento_** comienza cuando cumples ocho años de edad y por presente te revelan la noticia que tienes obstrucción pulmonar crónica.

Eso es lo que le dice el médico a la señora Cole mientras observa los resultados de los análisis de rutina. La repentina presión en el pecho y la falta de respiración al hacer algún tipo de actividad física son síntomas anormales para un niño sano. El especialista no lo dice con esas palabras, pero no es necesario que sea explícito para que tú entiendas el mensaje que quiere transmitir.

—Me temo que no le sabría decir si la enfermedad es hereditaria o no. Puede que alguno de los padres de Dennis sufriera de bronquitis o fuera asmático, lo que induce a aumentar el nivel de riesgo de que el niño también lo padezca —explica el médico. Hace unas anotaciones en el historial clínico y le entrega una receta médica a la señora Cole—. Dennis puede continuar con la vida que lleva hasta el momento. Lo único que tiene que hacer es tomar algunas precauciones. No puede hacer actividades físicas que requieran esfuerzo porque eso le hace irregular la respiración, y debe procurar no dormir muy abrigado para que las vías respiratorias puedan funcionar mejor.

Y tú cumples con cada una de sus indicaciones.

Permaneces sentado en el patio mientras que los demás niños del orfanato juegan carreras y niegas con la cabeza cuando te invitan a participar. Ellos no saben que ya no puedes correr del mismo modo que antes, ni siquiera moverte a pasos apresurados, y tú no piensas decirle lo que te sucede. No quieres que te miren con lástima solamente por tener una enfermedad respiratoria. Tampoco te encargas más de ordenar el comedor cuando todos terminan de almorzar; ahora ayudas a Amy Benson a juntar los juguetes del salón y, a decir verdad, eso te gusta mucho más.

Amy es una niña que solamente lleva tres meses en el Orfanato de Wool, después que su familia adoptiva decidiera que realmente no estaba preparada para tener una nueva integrante y hablaran con la señora Cole para dejarla allí, y se comporta bastante indiferente a los demás niños. En realidad, tú conoces la razón que se esconde detrás de su indiferencia. A Amy no le gusta el orfanato y no lo considera su hogar, del mismo modo que nadie lo considera como tal cuando llega allí, y le cuesta aceptar que ahora es una niña que pertenece a allí y que debe relacionarse como tal.

Tampoco puedes culparla. Recuerdas el día que llegaste al orfanato, solamente con una muda de ropa y un viejo osito de peluche debajo de tu brazo izquierdo, de la mano de una tía lejana y demasiado anciana como para poder hacerse responsable de un niño tan pequeño como tú. Al principio, aborreciste el lugar con todas tus fuerzas, no conseguiste pegar un ojo en varias noches y pensaste que jamás conseguirías adaptarte a tu nuevo _hogar_. De hecho, tardaste mucho tiempo en llamarlo de esa forma. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ese es el hogar que tienes y que te ve crecer día a día.

Esa tarde, cuando estás ordenando los lápices de pintar según su color con Amy, ella te pregunta cómo te fue en el médico. Te muerdes el labio inferior y demoras en responder, lo haces con la esperanza de saltar rápidamente a otro tema. Pero Amy vuelve a formular la pregunta y sabe que no tienes escapatoria. Ella es tan sincera contigo respecto a cómo se siente desde que está en el orfanato y te cuenta cada vez que tiene una idea para hacer un dibujo, que te resulta imposible no confiarle lo que dijo el médico.

—Tengo una enfermedad rara —dices. Para ti es rara porque es un nombre demasiado largo, demasiado complicado. Es rara porque solamente tú tienes esa enfermedad y los demás niños del orfanato no—. Se llama obstrucción pulmonar crónica. ¿Recuerdas cuándo estábamos jugando y comencé a tener una presión en el pecho? El médico dijo que ese es uno de los síntomas de la enfermedad.

—¿Y la enfermedad es grave?

—Debe serlo porque el médico dijo que ya no puedo jugar como antes, debido a que las actividades físicas fuerzan mucho mis pulmones, y que debo ir a verlo en caso de que comience a notar que hay un silbido cuando respiro —Amy no entiende a qué te refieres—. El silbido se da cuando hay inflamación en los pulmones o infección, eso es lo que me explicó la señora Cole.

Ambos continúan arreglando la sección de los lápices en completo silencio. Por alguna razón, te sientes aliviado por haber hablando con alguien sobre la revelación del médico, y aún más porque ese alguien es Amy. En los años que llevas en el Orfanato de Wool, son pocos los niños con los que entras verdaderamente en confianza, y es la primera vez que te sucede en un tiempo tan corto.

—Entonces, te puedo enseñar a jugar a las cartas y otros juegos de mesa para que no te aburras durante el tiempo de la recreación —ofrece Amy. En tu mirada aparece un brillo especial, una mezcla entre esperanza y agradecimiento—. Además, tengo que enseñarte sí o sí para poder ganarte.

Sus palabras consiguen desatar todos los nudos de tus músculos, y tu cuerpo se relaja cuando contempla su sonrisa traviesa.

En la mañana te pensaste destruido con la desafortunada noticia pero, a medida que van corriendo las horas, el panorama va mejorando. Puede que tengas una enfermedad respiratoria llamada obstrucción pulmonar crónica, y que tengas que cargar con ella para resto de tu vida, pero eso no significa que tengas que cambiar todos los aspectos de tu vida. Y si los cambias puede que sea para mejorar.

—Ya quisieras, Amy. Ya quisieras.

Quizás, el aislamiento no es tan malo.


End file.
